Round & Round, Just Stand Your Ground
by MichelleCeline
Summary: Spinning round and round together just makes bonds tighter creating knots. Just a little friendship fluff with the gang. Rated K cause of the situation they are in. Review!


**Alright, Hiya guys! This is my first ONE-SHOT EVER! So I'm pretty worried about it, but I think it was pretty decent.**

**Standard disclaimers apply: DON'T OWN A THING, NADA, ZIP, ZERO! **

**Kingdom Keepers belongs to the famazing Ridley Pearson (: 3 god bless him lol**

* * *

It was a normal Friday night at Finn's house. He was sitting in his living room, watching TV when his mother came into the room from the kitchen holding the phone in her hands.

"Finn, honey, its Mrs. Angelo."

Finn looked over his shoulder to meet the gaze of his concerned mother. He waited for her to continue.

"She says she hasn't seen Willa since this morning…"

Almost immediately Finn grabbed his cell phone off the coffee table and ran upstairs to this room, almost knocking over his little sister in the process.

He called Amanda, Maybeck, Charlene, and Philby only to find that they had heard the news as well. They agreed to meet at the park and work their way up from there.

Finn grabbed his jacket and ran back down stairs to announce that he was leaving for a while. His mother was worried about letting him go alone but knew it was for good.

"Just make sure you have your phone with you at all times okay… and let me know if you find her."

Finn looked at his mom and smiled, "Alright, promise." And with that he was out the door. In 10 minutes Jez, Amanda, Charlene, Maybeck, and Philby were at the park, bundled up in their coats due to the cold December night.

"Alright, so Willa's gone missing, anyone have any ideas?" Finn started the topic.

"Well," Amanda started, "could it be the over takers? Trying to get revenge or something?'

"Nah, why would they need Willa? No offense or anything…" Philby said.

"True," Finn said "but we've got to keep our options open. Its 9 and we have to be home by 11:45 the latest."

"But I don't get it…why would Willa go missing?" Jez said thoughtfully.

"Wait a minute…" Charlene said, stepping forward into the conversation, "you all don't know?"

Everyone stood in silence for a minute, watching the puffs of air leave their mouth. Philby broke the silence asking "Know what?"

Charlene then became very hesitant, not knowing if saying too much would cause the brown haired beauty to get mad at her later on. But it was too late to back out now, so she continued.

"Willa and her brother, ya know Josh? 18? Well…they got in a car accident the other night…" Charlene said, becoming quiet.

Once again, no one knew what to say. Everyone waited for Charlene to continue so she did.

"They got hit by a drunk driver…"

"Oh my god…" Jez breathed, covering her mouth in horror.

"Is she okay?" Finn asked worried.

"She must be considering she's alive." Maybeck said sarcastically.

"Guys…" Charlene said breaking the commotion that was keeping them from the subject.

"Willa's brother is dead guys… and she thinks its all her fault…" Charlene finished looking around at everyone to see their shocked and pitied faces.

"That's it." Philby stated, whipping the look of pity from his face that was now determined. "We've got to find her…"

"But where can we start? Orlando is a big place… she can be anywhere by now!" Amanda stated.

Maybeck was in a trance. Everything came back… his parents…how he dealt with it…and spinning cups. While everyone else was swapping options, Maybeck whispered, looking down in realization "Spinning cups…"

Everyone looked at him with confused faces. "What?" Jez said. "The Orlando Fair is open tonight,right?" He asked. "Yea, till 12 am like always." Charlene said confused still.

"I know where she is!" Maybeck said taking off for his bike with everyone following his lead. Finn and everyone obviously saw he knew what he was doing, so they let him take the lead.

While Maybeck rode his bike, he thought of his conversation with Willa the other week. They had seen each other at the mall and decided to chat. It was then he realized that Willa was nothing more than a good friend, a really good one. And a great listener. While taking turns and going from street to side walk, he remembered the most important and memorable part of the whole conversation.

~~FLASHBACK~~

"Ya know," Maybeck said sitting on a bench, hands stuffed in his pockets, "the day I found out my parents were really gone was a huge turning point in my whole life…"

Willa was taken back by the whole random topic, but listened none the less. If he was discussing this, it was for a reason. So she looked at Maybeck, tucked her loose hair behind her ears, and listened.

"I remember going to fair that night… and getting on the tea cups, since it was the only ride I was tall enough to go on by myself and spinning _round, and round, and round…"_ He whispered looking up.

Willa was flattered he trusted her so much and listened on.

"Just watching all the blurring lights spin by you helped take my mind off it…"

He stopped and looked at her. Her brown eyes looked so friendly and understanding that he just continued on.

"Even the guy at the controls knew that something was up, so he let me stay on one ride after the other… and it still feels like I'm spinning when I remember them…spinning round and round makes you dizzy. And the only way you come back to reality was puking."

He smirked a little at the end while Willa giggled a little.

~~END OF FLASHBACK~~

It was sad to know that Willa had no idea what was coming.

Finally they were at the fair. The watched all the happy kids and adults walking by but paid no mind. They were here on a mission. A mission for their friend.

Maybeck stopped in front of a familiar ride. They all looked at the sign above it in pink letters reading _**"Spin Your Tops!"**_

Then Charlene gasped and pointed "Look!" she said, "There she is…"

Everyone looked over at where Charlene was pointing. There, they saw a familiar brown eyed girl sitting in a baby blue tea cup spinning round and round.

Never in Finn's life has he seen anyone so _broken_ and _shattered_. And just the thought of Willa like that made his insides churn.

When the ride came to a stop, she stayed on. He observed her state. Her brown eyes that were once filled with loyalty were now red and puffy. He then noticed that he was only wearing a pink tank top, jeans, and t-shirt, but he could tell being cold was the last thing on her mind. She sat in the cup slouched, un-moving as everyone else left the ride. She looked so…lost.

"Come on…" Finn said, not able to watch this any longer, "Lets go."

They all walked toward the line and got on the spinning platform. Willa's eyes didn't leave the spinning wheel in front of her as her friends boarded her spinning cup.

Soon the ride started and they all turned the wheel. Willa's lost eyes soon got foggy and teary. 5 pairs of worried eyes looked at her crumbling form, noticing how she never stopped spinning the wheel.

When their ride came to and end, everyone looked at Willa. She was shivering and tears were running down her face.

"Willa…" Amanda said.

Willa looked at Amanda and she almost flinched at how her eyes bore into her face. But Amanda continued, knowing this had to be said.

"Willa, its ok to cry…" Amanda whispered.

At that, Willa doubled into Finn's shoulder, him being the nearest to her, and sobbed. They all then joined in a big group hug.

It was 11:00 when Finn called his mother and informed her about Willa. The parents were on their way to pick up their kids at the fair and see Willa safe and sound.

They sat on a bench outside the ride. Willa had thrown up and was sitting on the bench coughing.

Charlene rested her arm around Willa's shoulders patting her back.

Willa then looks up and met each of their eyes.

"Thank you guys…" She whispered.

"Its what we're here for Willa." Finn said grinning at her.

"Yea, I know you'd do the same for us." Amanda said also smiling.

Willa was beaming and grabbed all her friends in another hug.

"I love you guys…" She muttered against them for heat on her bear shoulders.

Maybeck smirked, "We love you too Willa, we always have eachother."

She let go of them and looked at them, laughing her first laugh in 3 days. Just then they heard a car door slam shut and they all looks behind them.

"Willa!" Mrs. Angelo screeched as she ran toward her daughter from her car with her husband following close behind.

"Mom…" Willa whispered and she ran toward her mom as well, hugging her.

"You never do that again, you hear me… Oh! You had me so worried!" Mrs. Angelo muttered into her daughter's hair and she hugged her daughter close.

"Well thank the heavens your okay, Willa" Aunt Jelly said.

Soon everyone was getting ready to leave, it had been a long night after all. Willa turned to her friends and walked over to them.

"I just wanted to thank you guys again…" Willa said, little tears falling from her eyes.

She turned to Maybeck. "I never knew how hard it was to loose someone until I did… and you were right…everything does spin…round and round until you just can't stand it…"

Charlene stepped forward and hugged Willa again and everyone joined in.

_It was then that they all realized they all turned the wheel together. No matter how dizzy they got, they held their food down and spun even **faster**._

_

* * *

_

**Wow I'm tired! Its bassicly 1:20 am here and I just really wanted to get this up before the sun came up.**

**So was it good? Bad? Expecting more? Cliche?**

**So read, review, and everything in between (:**

**Goodnight (or morning),**

**.Sola**


End file.
